Double Agent Alice
by alyshia-jean
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends who both secretly want more. What happens when they both ask Alice for help? Will she help or make it worse? AH AU. canon pairing. some language.
1. Secret Enrollment

**Here is chapter one, again. I know I said it'd take longer because I stopped writing, but I've realized that sometimes writing helps. I'm going back to school in three days so I'll try to write as much as possible before then. This chapter is basically the same, minor changes. Hope you guys forgive me for pulling it then re-publishing.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Alice POV**

"Jazz! Rose! Em!" I figured that if I was going to tell them, now would be a good time, since Bella and Edward were both gone for the day. I didn't know when they'd be back so I needed to tell them _now_.

"What's wrong?" Jasper was always a bit protective. But that was one of the qualities I loved about him. Plus he always seemed to know how I was feeling.

"This better be good, I was painting my nails." Oh Rosalie, get over your self. She was always a little self-centered but I loved her all the same.

"It is good. Where's Emmett?"

"I'm here. Calm down Alice." Emmett came around the corner, popcorn in hand; I guess he was watching a game.

"Jeez Emmett, what took you so long?" I hated when he took his time, especially when I had an announcement. And now, not only did I have an announcement, I had a brilliant idea.

"First of all Alice, I repeat calm down. Second, I was like, 7 seconds, the game was in over time."

"Emmett, shut up. Alice, talk. My nails are starting to dry and I need to put on the stones before they're done." She never did have much patience.

"Okay, so I have a plan," I began "We all know Bella loves Edward right?"

"Yeah"

"Of course"

"Who doesn't?"

"Good, we're all on the same page. I think that Edward loves Bella but is either too chicken to admit it, or is too stupid to realize it. What do you guys think?"

"I think that Eddie-boy isn't always the brightest, but he isn't _that_ dense. I think he's just too scared." Obviously that was Emmett. Only Emmett and I called him that, it's a nickname from when we were little.

"I agree with Emmett. If he doesn't know how Bella feels telling her might be a little scary. Especially if he's afraid of ruining their friendship. That's how it was when I liked Emmett before I told him." I already knew Rose would agree with Emmett, but I didn't expect her to have an actual reason.

"What about you Jazz?"

"Well, actually, I'm here as a favour for Edward. He had to go sign up for his last course so he wanted me to ask you to help him…make Bella like him."

"Really?!" ***squeal of happiness**"

"Can you use your first plan to help Edward, or do you need to change it?" Rosalie called as she left the room to finish her nails.

"Well, I think I might be able to come up with a better plan. Now that we all know Edward's just afraid of rejection. I say we start planning tonight, the sooner the better."

"Yeah, and Bella and Edward won't be back soon because they're going to eat once he's finished." Emmett added.

The four of us spent the rest of the week planning. After I called Edward of course.

**BPOV**

School would be starting in five days, and I for once was excited.

I was sharing an apartment with my two best friends (Alice and Rosalie). It had three bedrooms, a kitchen and one big open space we used for hanging out. To make it even better, the guys' apartment was a five minute drive away.

By 'the guys' I mean Emmett; my 'big brother', Jasper; my 'therapist' and Edward; my best friend. He was also my crush of four years.

I met Edward my freshman year of high school, my crush began in early junior year. Edward, his sister Alice and his brother Emmett moved to Forks when their mother decided big city life was getting boring.

Edward and I spent _a lot_ of time together, but today he had to go sign up for courses. Speaking of Edward… he should be here by now.

We were going to meet up and have an off-campus lunch date. Even though it wasn't really a date. But I wish it were.

I was starting to thing he'd ditched me when he finally showed, 10 minutes late. Usually Edward was right on time, he really was perfect.

"Hey Bella" He had a huge smile on his face so I guessed he got his first choice.

"Hi Edward" My reply came a few heartbeats too late, because when Edward smiled I got a little dazed.

"Sorry I'm late, I locked my self out of my car" I couldn't help but laugh at that, "So to make it up to you I'll pay today"

"You'd pay anyway Edward" That was true, he thought it was 'ungentle manly' to make the woman pay when he could.

"But this time you can't get mad because I have a reason" He said that with his special crooked grin. Whenever he used that smile I was simply dazzled.

I sighed then said "Sure, now let's go order"

* * *

"Well you seemed happy we you got here, get your first choice?" I silently prayed it wasn't because some hot blond asked him out.

"Yeah I did. Alice called and invited us over tonight for a party"

"But she doesn't need to invite me, I _live_ there"

"She said she wanted it to feel like 'a real party' "

"But _why_?" I was slightly confused.

"It's Alice, I don't know why. I guess she wanted it to feel like high school." He said with a bit of his musical laugh.

"Hmm.... I really don't think anyone completely understands Alice, not even Jasper" And it was true, my little pixy-like friend was very _unique_. "Speaking of Alice, what time does this 'party' start?"

"She said to come over as soon as we were finished eating"

"Okay. I guess I'm ready to go then" I said gesturing to my empty plate.

"Me too, I'll pay then we'll go see Alice."

As soon as he paid we left. Alice hated it when you were late.

**EPOV**

I was just leaving from choosing my final course when my phone rang.

"Hey Edward!" Only one person could be that enthusiastic on the phone.

"Hello Alice"

"Jasper told me about your little request. And I think I'll do it"

"Really? Usually you'd make me beg for your help" I remember one time I wanted her to do something for me, and she made me beg for at least an hour.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be fun. Kinda like an experiment." Only Alice would think of using humans as lab rats.

"Alice, Bella and I are _not_ going to be used as your test subjects, I just want help"

"And I'll help you, but you have to admit, it is kinda like an experiment if you think about it. And I own you a favour anyway; after all you did introduce me to Jasper"

"Remember that while you're planning. I've got to go now I'm already late. Bye Alice"

"See you later Edward. OH WAIT!"

"What now?" I was starting to get annoyed. I had a ten minute drive and I was just leaving now.

"You and Bella are invited over tonight"

"Alice" I sighed "Bella lives there, she doesn't need to be invited"

"Yes I know that, but this way is like high school. I miss high school sometimes"

"Actually, in high school _we_ lived in the same house so you never needed to invite me"

"But I did anyway. You guys can come as soon as you're finished. Now you can go" And with that I heard a click followed by an annoying beeping sound.

* * *

When I finally made it to where Bella and I were meeting, I saw here standing there, pacing in front of the restaurant. Oblivious to all the stares she was getting. Of course, being as beautiful as she is, they were all good stares.

"Hey Bella" I'm fairly certain that the smile on my face was just a bit too big, but I couldn't help it, or make it go away.

"Hi Edward" For some reason it seemed like she'd hesitated.

"Sorry I'm late, I locked my self out of my car" I lied smoothly. It was easy to lie to Bella, mostly because she couldn't lie. _At all,_ "So to make it up to you I'll pay today"

"You'd pay anyway Edward" Yes I would, I was raised to be a gentleman.

"But this time you can't get mad because I have a reason" I added my special crooked grin that always seemed to help whenever Bella got made at me, or if I wanted something.

"Sure, now let's go order" she said with a small sigh, then a smile.

* * *

"Well you seemed happy we you got here, get your first choice?" Actually I did, but I was mostly happy just to see you.

"Yeah I did. Alice called and invited us over tonight for a party"

"But she doesn't need to invite me, I _live_ there" A point that I'd already made.

"She said she wanted it to feel like 'a real party' "

"But _why_?" I was slightly confused.

"It's Alice, I don't know why. I guess she wanted it to feel like high school." I couldn't stop from laughing a little at her reasoning.

"Hmm... I really don't think anyone completely understands Alice, not even Jasper" I had to agree with her there, Alice and Jasper were perfect for each other, her hyperactivity to his calm, but Alice was very,_ individualistic._ "Speaking of Alice, what time does this 'party' start?"

"She said to come over as soon as we were finished eating"

"Okay. I guess I'm ready to go then" And she waved a hand towards her empty plate.

"Me too, I'll pay then we'll go see Alice."

After I paid we went straight back to her apartment. If you don't want to get on Alice bad side - and believe me, you _don't _want to be on Alice's bad side - you don't keep her waiting.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Review pleases. Good or bad.**

- Alyshiajean


	2. The Plan

**A/N: omg. I can't believe that some of you have put me on story/author alert! Or added me to your favourites. That's way more than I expected, but still thanks. Sorry my personal life interfered with my writing, but here's chapter two :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *tear***

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Alice POV

After I was finished talking to Edward I decided to go over the plan with everyone else one more time. I knew Rose and Jasper got it but leave it to Emmett to blurt out in conversation 'By the way, Alice is helping you both realize you love with each other. But I wasn't supposed to tell you.'

I mean, I love Emmett, I really do, but sometimes he can't keep his fucking mouth shut. I learned this only after he ruined a third surprise party.

"Okay, so when they get here we'll all go and sit down. Got it? I added the question with a look at Em from the corner of my eye, I saw him nod in response. We really just need to act normal. Anyway, after a couple minutes I'll say something about whatever Bella's wearing and I'll convince her to let me change her, once Rose and I have her in my room I'll tell her about the plan."

The plan was really quite simple; they both had to make good friends with someone of the opposite sex, in a good relationship. That way their fake boy/girl friend wouldn't start liking them, and vice versa. Of course that was only step one, I haven't thought out the whole plan yet, but I know it'll work. How do I know you may ask? Because I had a feeling about it. And my feelings were always right. Always.

When I told everyone else about faze one, they looked at me like I had two heads. I explained how it would make them both jealous, and then they might tell each other about their feelings. I knew this would take a long time, but what's a couple more weeks when they've been denying their feelings for years?

"This is going to be awesome!" Obviously, Emmett was excited.

"Dude, calm. You'll blow it." Jasper may be able to calm down most people, but it was impossible to make Emmett settle down.

"Sorry Jazz, I'm just so excited! Bella and Edward have loved each other forever! And now they're finally going to admit it!" Emmett was the only one, besides me, that was this excited. This kinda confused me.

"I don't understand how we're the only ones who are excited," I said gesturing between myself and Emmett. "Seriously, why aren't you guys happy?" I really didn't get it. At first I thought it was because Edward was family, but Bella was like family to all of us.

"Maybe because I don't like to use others as my own little lab rats."

"Rose, I never said that! I may have mentioned the word experiment, but I didn't reefer to them as rodents." I mean, ew.

"Yeah, I know you didn't, but Emmett did." When she said that a guilty look clouded Emmett's face.

"Sorry, but when anyone talks about experiments I think of mice and rats. And before Rose hits me, again, I know it was wrong to think about Edward and Bella like that." The look on Emmett's face changed from 'guilty' to kid 'caught being guilty'.

"What about you Jazz? Why aren't you excited? You're always saying that you know t hey love each other."

"Well, the thing is, I think that we should just leave their love lives alone. It'll happen sooner or later" Jasper made it sound like I was five year old asking for ice cream before dinner.

"And I'm just trying to make it sooner _instead _of later. Besides, didn't you come here as a favour for Edward? Asking me to interfere with his love life?"

"I didn't say I came here _willingly_ as a favour, he has blackmail."

"What kind of blackmail?" I could tell he was hoping I wouldn't ask, but I have a curious nature. Not my fault.

He sighed then answered "Pictures. From sophomore year."

"I'm hurt Jasper, I'm your twin sister and I don't recall seeing these pictures, or even hearing about them." I was glad to have Rose around; she never gave up until she got what she wanted. Some saw it as being pigheaded, I call it being determined.

"Are they the pictures from Halloween when the girls went shopping? Those were hilarious!" Emmett's question only made me more curious.

"Jazzy? Will you tell me what these pictures are of?" I knew he couldn't saw no if I used my 'please face'. After a couple of seconds the face worked yet again.

"Well, you girls were gone and we got bored. After a few drinks we decided to play with your make-up. Then we-"

"YOU USED MY MAKE-UP!"

"It was years ago. Anyway, then we played rock, paper, scissors to see who would be the Barbie. I lost. I guess Edward took pictures. Now he's using them as blackmail."

"That's not too bad." Honestly, I was slightly disappointed.

"It's worse than he made it sound." Emmett was on the verge of cracking up at the memory.

"I expect to see those photos. But Bella and Edward should be here soon so we'll need to continue this later."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later they showed up. They took a little longer than I would have liked.

"So Alice, explain to me why you had to invite me to my own apartment?" I thought Edward would have told her, he tells her everything. "Edward said something about 'real parties' but I still don't get why." I see I thought too soon.

"Well, I kinda miss high school sometimes and in high school if everyone was at my house I'd call it a party. So I'm doing that now."

"Oh, okay. But in high school you wouldn't have needed to invite Edward or Emmett."

"Why does everyone need to bring that up!?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was talking to Edward earlier he brought that up, now you. Can't I just have a night re-living high school _without_ someone questioning me?" It was starting to annoy me.

"Whoa Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Bella apologized a lot, even if it isn't her fault.

"It's okay Bells. I'm just a little aggravated because almost everyone I've seen today is committing a fashion crime." I gave her a second to let that sink in. "Speaking of which, your clothes today aren't bad but still, can I find you something different?"

"_Alice_, is it necessary?"

"It'd make me feel better. _Please Bella?_" I knew Bella well enough to know that she'd do almost anything to make her friends happy.

"Fine. Is Rose going to be helping with this 'mini-makeover'?"

"Why wouldn't I? I call her hair!" Her calling dibs was completely un-necessary because Rose _always_ got to do her hair.

"You guys just wait here. We'll only be ten minutes."

"Alice, we all know you never take ten minutes. One thing you and I don't have in common dear sister, is time management." Edward always loved to make fun of me for taking a long time to get ready. But perfection takes time.

"He's right lil sis, do you remember that time you made us late for school in first grade because you couldn't decide which lunch box matched your shoes? And you've only gotten worse since." My brothers just don't understand fashion.

"Well, you guys have just taken up time, so instead of ten minutes, it'll take twelve. But oh well, you three sit here and wait like I said before." After that command I led Bella and Rosalie to Bella's room.

"So, Bella, how do you want your hair?" Rose was the first to speak when we got to her room.

"It doesn't matter what I say because you'll do it however you want no matter what."

"True Bella. You seem to be a bit grumpy today, what's wrong?" Rose and I were always trying to make Bella happy, or at least in a good mood.

"Well, today when Edward met me at the café he had a really big smile on his face, and when I asked him later if he met a hot blond he laughed and said, 'no, she's a brunette." Normally I'd be mad at my idiot of a twin, but I knew that he was talking about Bella. So did Rose.

"Oh Bella, don't worry, we all know that you'll end up with Edward." As soon as Rosalie said that Bella was shaking her head.

"Just because you two want me to end up with him doesn't mean I will. It'd take a miracle." She made it too easy to tell her my plan.

"Well, I know Rose and I are amazing, but calling us miracles might be a bit much. What do you think Rose?"

"I think calling us cupids would suffice."

Bella was obviously confused; the look on the face completely gave her away.

"What the hell are you talking about? What are you up to now?" She actually looked kinda _scared._

"We're going to help you with you're love life. And don't even start being stubborn, we are starting on our plan _now_ and you can't stop us." Now she looked torn between being scared and accepting my offer.

"Just say 'thank-you' to Alice and I, and then we can start making you look hotter."

"Thank you Alice, thank-you too Rosalie. Now, as you said, you can start making me look hot." Wow, Bella Swan not putting up a fight on something that wasn't her decision. Amazing.

"So you'll let us do this? You know that I don't do things half way."

"Yes, I'm giving you two control of my love life. Don't make it worse please." I could tell she was joking but she was trying to keep a serious face, I couldn't help it and I laughed a little, setting off giggles from all three of us.

"Thank _you _Bella for letting us do this. My plan is basically for you to find someone in a great relationship, who'll pretend to be your boyfriend, and their girlfriend needs to know about it. It's simple really. Okay, I'll go find a better outfit, Rosalie will get started on your make-up, hair will come last."

I headed to Bella's closet trying to find the dress I had in mind. It was an off-the-shoulder, dark blue, knee length dress. It had pleats on the bottom and it was ruched on the top.

I chose it because it had a slight sheen to it, making it good for hanging out. I bought it for her about a week ago, because she said 380 dollars was too much for a dress. I even had to trick her into leaving the store while I paid or else she'd have had a fit. I'm different than her in that way, fashion has no limits. Especially not when it came to money. But Bella hated having money spent on her; therefore, I made buying the dress a secret.

When I came back out I told Bella to get the dress on, Rose started on her hair. She had already finished her make-up.

"I think we should go out to dinner. Rose and me can start getting ready now, you go tell the guys." I don't know hat came over me, but I suddenly wanted to go out to eat. There was still an hour before it would make sense to eat, but that wasn't a problem. It gave me and Rose enough time to get ready ourselves and to fix Bella up for the new circumstances.

Bella was already gone so I turned to Rosalie and said, "I wish I could see the look on little Eddie's face when he sees her in that dress. He loves that color on her."

"Yeah I know, that's what I was thinking when I saw it. Oh well, next time Dearie."

I heard Bella out in the main part of our apartment telling the guys, and they all seemed kinda mad. _Too bad boys, deal with it._ Edward should be happy, it meant he got to spend not only the ride there with her, but he got to sit next to her all dinner long. _You're welcome Edward. _

**Bella POV**

After Edward paid, against my wishes, we headed back to my apartment, where I guess we're having a high school style party.

The ride there was mostly filled with a comfortable silence. I planned on keeping it that way until an earlier thought popped into my head.

"So Edward, when you got to the café you had quite a big smile on your face, did ya meet a hot blonde?" I asked it with a joking tone, but I was completely serious and curious. Not to mention hoping for a negative.

He laughed then replied with, "No, she's a brunette." When he said that I wanted to cry. I wanted to give into the jealousy and anger that ran through me. But his beautiful, musical laugh filling the car stopped me.

I've never liked driving fast, but at the moment I wished his Volvo would hurry the hell up. It seemed like he was driving slowly, but It was probably all in my head. I just wanted to get back to my apartment and talk to Alice and Rose.

It was going to be hard to put on a smile tonight for Alice's 'party'. It would only be worse if she wanted to play 'Barbie Bella'.

After Edwards brunette comment the ride was silence. A jealous one on my part, but Edward seemed almost pleased with himself.

Twenty minutes in a car with Edward was usually a good thing, but now I was happy to be home.

In order to not hurt his feeling, but still get to 'my ladies'** (A/N: That's a phrase I picked up from my big sister, I had to put it in.)** I challenged him to a race.

It was all going well, because I kind of cheated, by not telling him it was a race until I was 10 feet away. But then we got to the flight of stairs you needed to take, and being myself, I tripped. And Edward, being Edward, caught me.

Not only did he catch me, but he used his _amazing_ muscles, to put me over his shoulder and carry me the rest of the way.

Being so close to him made me feel anxious. When ever I was close to him I felt some kind of electricity going through the air, but I doubt he felt it. Because if he did we wouldn't be best friends, we'd be boyfriend and girlfriend.

As soon as we got through the door Alice was waiting for us. She was probably about to get mad at us for taking so long when I stopped her by asking, "So Alice, explain to me why you had to invite me to my own apartment? Edward said something about 'real parties' but I still don't get why." Of course, it _was_ Alice, she thought differently sometimes, and I'm not referring to the fact she thinks she's psychic.

"Well, I kinda miss high school sometimes and in high school if everyone was at my house I'd call it a party. So I'm doing that now." We may be best friends, but Alice and I were opposites, I'd never want to re-live high school.

"Oh, okay. But in high school you wouldn't have needed to invite Edward or Emmett."

"Why does everyone need to bring that up!?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused by her outburst.

"When I was talking to Edward earlier he brought that up, now you. Can't I just have a night re-living high school _without_ someone questioning me?" Apparently, no.

"Whoa Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." I always felt horrid if I upset somebody, especially one of my friends.

"It's okay Bells. I'm just a little aggravated because almost everyone I've seen today is committing a fashion crime. Speaking of which, your clothes today aren't bad but still, can I find you something different?"

"_Alice_, is it necessary?" I had to pretend to be annoyed or else they'd catch on I wanted to get out of the room.

"It'd make me feel better. _Please Bella?_"

"Fine. Is Rose going to be helping with this 'mini-makeover'?"

"Why wouldn't I? I call her hair!" She didn't even need to add the last part, she always did my hair.

"You guys just wait here. We'll only be ten minutes."

"Alice, we all know you never take ten minutes. One thing you and I don't have in common dear sister, is time management." Edward was always going on about that. How Alice hated people to be late and had no patience, when she couldn't be on time if her mortality depended on it.

"He's right lil sis, do you remember that time you made us late for school in first grade because you couldn't decide which lunch box matched your shoes? And you've only gotten worse since." Em's stories of little Alice were always funny. And classically Alice.

"Well, you guys have just taken up time, so instead of ten minutes, it'll take twelve. But oh well, you three sit here and wait like I said before." Then she pulled Rose and I to my room.

"So, Bella, how do you want your hair?" When Rose was in make-over mode she only focused on styles for a good five minutes. I see I'd have to be a bit rude for them to notice.

"It doesn't matter what I say because you'll do it however you want no matter what."

"True Bella. You seem to be a bit grumpy today, what's wrong?" I guess she noticed.

"Well, today when Edward met me at the café he had a really big smile on his face, and when I asked him later if he met a hot blonde he laughed and said, 'no, she's a brunette." They didn't even seem to care. It was kind of hurtful that I considered them my best friends. Honestly, I lived with them, they _should_ show sympathy. They knew how I felt about him.

"Oh Bella, don't worry, we all know that you'll end up with Edward." When Rosalie said that I immediately started shaking my head.

"Just because you two want me to end up with him doesn't mean I will. It'd take a miracle." They were under the impression that Edward loved me too.

"Well, I know Rose and I are amazing, but calling us miracles might be a bit much. What do you think Rose?"

"I think calling us cupids would suffice."

I was completely confused now. Normally Rose and Alice were some what modest.

"What the hell are you talking about? What are you up to now?" I was a little frightened by what they were planning, or at least I think they're planning something.

"We're going to help you with you're love life. And don't even start being stubborn, we are starting on our plan _now_ and you can't stop us." I was kind of scared of their planning, but I wanted to accept their offer.

"Just say 'thank-you' to Alice and I, and then we can start making you look hotter."

"Thank you Alice, thank-you too Rosalie. Now, as you said, you can start making me look hot." They gave me disbelieving looks at the fact that I wasn't being stubborn.

"So you'll let us do this? You know that I don't do things half way." It was true, she _never, ever_ did things half way.

"Yes, I'm giving you two control of my love life. Don't make it worse please." I was just joking, but I was trying to keep a straight face. I didn't work and when I slipped we all started laughing.

"Thank _you _Bella for letting us do this. My plan is basically for you to find someone in a great relationship, who'll pretend to be your boyfriend, and their girlfriend needs to know about it. It's simple really. Okay, I'll go find a better outfit, Rosalie will get started on your make-up, hair will come last." She was more serious about my clothing than her plan. I'm sure it was good though.

Alice went into my closet and came out with a blue dress she'd bought me. I hated when other people spent money on me, and I don't like surprises either. So needless to say, I was pissed when Alice surprised me by buying me the dress. It was insanely expensive.

When I had the dress on Rosalie started on my hair, and she'd already done my make-up.

"I think we should go out to dinner. Rose and me can start getting ready now, you go tell the guys." I'm not sure why Alice suddenly wanted to go out to dinner, but I didn't care. The way Alice said it, it almost seemed like it was just an impulse.

I went out to the main part and told the guys the new schedule.

"Alice says we're going out to eat. Her and Rose need to get ready so it'll probably be about an hour."

"Aw, come on! I don't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to order pizza and eat here." Emmett had an amazing ability to look deadly but sound like a five year old. Two total opposites, that came together to make Emmett.

"Too bad Emmett, I don't want to go either but are you going to be the one to deny Alice? I know I wouldn't, even if I didn't know Alice as well as I do, I'd do what she says. Plus, Rosalie probably wants to go too." Jasper knew he had him when he brought up Rosalie. That was Em's weakness.

"Fine." His face was now showing his inner child in a sulking mood.

"What, you're not going to complain Edward?"

"No, it's an unattractive quality."

"Oh heaven forbid _Edward Cullen _was unattractive."

"Exactly." I could tell he was joking, but he still must know nothing could make him unattractive,

"Hey, Eddie I just noticed that you called me ugly. I'm hurt little brother." Emmett was always saying stuff like that.

"Oh, don't worry Em, you're plenty handsome."

"Thanks Bells."

"No problem Em. Ya know I love ya."

"Love you too Bells, but don't tell Rose."

"I defiantly won't Emmett." I said with a chuckle.

While I was waiting I realized that going out to dinner would mean I got to spend the ride there and back sitting next to him in the car and probably when we were eating too. _Thank you Alice._

**Edward POV**

Once I had paid, Bella and I got in my Volvo and headed to her apartment.

Half way there the only sounds in my car were the melodies of Debussy, Clair de Lune to be exact. Bella broke the silence by asking a question she seemed to pull out of thin air.

"So Edward, when you got to the café you had quite a big smile on your face, did ya meet a hot blonde?" The question would sound like a joke to anyone else, but to someone that spends as much time as I do with Bella, it was more. But I decided to ignore it for some unknown reason.

I laughed then said "No, she's a brunette." Her expression changed a bit, although I may be just seeing things. Little did she know I was referring to her.

After that the ride passed in silence. I do admit, because the five minutes it took us to eat wasn't long enough, and neither was the ten minute ride, I stretched it out another five.

When I pulled up to her building she seemed to be eager to get away from me, and it hurt more than it should have. My heart was already in pain and then once I'd parked, she started walking faster.

It pained me even more. But it helped a bit when she turned around to say 'It's a race! GO!"

She was already ten feet ahead of me when she told me, but I knew I'd still win.

To get to Bella's apartment you had to pass through the lobby and up a flight of stairs then down a hall, I didn't think she could make it the whole way there without tripping so I stayed behind her.

Of course I was proved right when she stumbled on the flight of stairs. But I caught her before she hit the ground. When I did, my arms ended up around her waist, and I didn't really want to let go. Because when she was close the air was filled with a sort of tingling sensation. So instead of putting her back upright on her feet, I threw her over my shoulder. I wish she felt the electricity in the air too, because maybe then she would fell the same for me as I did her. But if she did feel the same, we would spend our Friday nights on dates, not hanging out like tonight.

When we walked in the door Alice didn't look completely pleased. I looked at the clock and realized she'd think we were late.

"So Alice, explain to me why you had to invite me to my own apartment? Edward said something about 'real parties' but I still don't get why." It's a good thing Bella started talking before Alice, she was easily distracted.

"Well, I kinda miss high school sometimes and in high school if everyone was at my house I'd call it a party. So I'm doing that now." Even in high school she'd have only needed to invite Bella and the Hales.

"Oh, okay. But in high school you wouldn't have needed to invite Edward or Emmett." It sounds like Bella and I think alike. Is it weird that I kind of like that?

"Why does everyone need to bring that up!?"

"What do you mean?" Poor Bella, she didn't deserve Alice's attitude.

"When I was talking to Edward earlier he brought that up, now you. Can't I just have a night re-living high school _without_ someone questioning me?"

"Whoa Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Bella didn't really need to apologize, but it was her nature.

"It's okay Bells. I'm just a little aggravated because almost everyone I've seen today is committing a fashion crime. Speaking of which, your clothes today aren't bad but still, can I find you something different?" Alice did this_ every_ time.

"_Alice_, is it necessary?"

"It'd make me feel better. _Please Bella?_" Well played, sister, she knows Bella would do anything to make someone feel better.

"Fine. Is Rose going to be helping with this 'mini-makeover'?"

"Why wouldn't I? I call her hair!" Wow, what is it with women and hair? I don't think I'll ever know.

"You guys just wait here. We'll only be ten minutes."

"Alice, we all know you never take ten minutes. One thing you and I don't have in common dear sister, is time management." I couldn't help but make fun of her for her time skills. Her excuse was always 'Perfection takes time dearest brother, but you wouldn't know that.'

"He's right lil sis, do you remember that time you made us late for school in first grade because you couldn't decide which lunch box matched your shoes? And you've only gotten worse since." That was Alice's first ever 'fashion emergency'.

"Well, you guys have just taken up time, so instead of ten minutes, it'll take twelve. But oh well, you three sit here and wait like I said before." We knew it'd be more than 12 minutes.

"So Eddie, do you want to hear about Alice's plan?" I despised when he called me that.

"Yes Emmett I'd like to know the plan. I'd also like for you to stop calling me Eddie."

"Oh well, you don't always get what you want. Anyway, Alice's plan is to…um….What is it again Jazz?" Poor Em, he probably didn't even listen. Or he started to, but his short attention span ruined him.

"Okay, so, Alice's plan is for you to find a girl that'll pretend to be your girlfriend. You have to make sure she's already in a relationship, a happy one. The boyfriend needs to know too."

"But if I want Bella to love me then I need to be available." I was listening to them?

"Seriously Little Brother, I know you don't have experience with girls but I thought you were smart. If Bella sees you with another girl then she'll get jealous and tell you how she feels." It seemed like he was fighting the urge to say 'Duh' but it would be unnecessary, because his tone implied it.

"But Bella doesn't _have_ any feelings for me."

"You just keep saying that."

It was quiet for a moment until Emmett spoke.

"Have you guys ever wondered what goes on in there?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper and Emmett talked about the most random topics.

"Well, what do they do? What do they talk about? For all we know they could be talking about us. They could be making fun of us."

"Emmett… I highly doubt they spend all their time talking about us. Maybe sometimes, but not always. They probably just talk about what all other women talk about."

"Which is what exactly?" He actually had a point.

"I-"Jasper was cut off when Bella came out from her room.

She looked absolutely breath-taking. She was always beautiful, but whenever she got dressed up, she was stunning. The knee length dress she had on was a color of blue that made her skin look beautiful. Even if she only had minimal make-up. Her hair hung to the middle of her back in loose curls. The eyeliner Alice or Rosalie had put on her was barely noticeable but made her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes stand out. And the lipstick she wore made me want to kiss her more than ever.

Wow, I'm deeply in love with my best friend and she doesn't even know.

"Alice says we're going out to eat. Her and Rose need to get ready so it'll probably be about an hour." That explained the dress.

"Aw, come on! I don't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to order pizza and eat here." Emmett may be the oldest and by far the largest, but he acted like a child all the time.

"Too bad Emmett, I don't want to go either but are you going to be the one to deny Alice? I know I wouldn't, even if I didn't know Alice as well as I do, I'd do what she says. Plus, Rosalie probably wants to go too." Jazz obviously knew how to get Emmett to agree. He'd do anything for Rosalie.

"Fine." Now my big brother looked like he thought he was five. He was even pouting. Oh how I wish I had a camera with me.

"What, you're not going to complain Edward?"

"No, it's an unattractive quality." My mother had always taught me that, she gave up on Emmett.

"Oh heaven forbid _Edward Cullen _be unattractive."

"Exactly." Of course I was only joking.

"Hey, Eddie I just noticed that you called me ugly. I'm hurt little brother." Once I thought about that I realized I had, but I didn't mean it so I just shrugged.

"Oh, don't worry Em, you're plenty handsome." Bella was always like that with Emmett.

"Thanks Bells."

"No problem Em. Ya know I love ya." Even though she was kidding, I wish she'd say that to me. It might give me some false hopes.

"Love you too Bells, but don't tell Rose."

"I defiantly won't Emmett." She laughed when she said that. God I loved her laugh, it was like bells.

After that we just waited for the other two girls to finish. Then it hit me, I'd get to be beside Bella for the drive there, and through out the dinner. I didn't know if I should thank Alice for that, or if I should be a bit irritated that I'd have to feel that electricity for the rest of the night.

**This chapter was abnormally long. I don't know why. I'll have to make Alice's POV shorter, unless you guys like long chapters. Review please.**

**Alyshiajean**


	3. Dinner and Details

**Heyy, here's the third chapter.. Hope you guys like it :) I am really sorry about the massive amount of time this took, if only I could quit school. But I can't so please put up with me.**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Twilight. Your 11:11 wishes don't always come true.**

**Alice POV**

While Rose and I were getting ready we couldn't make up our minds on transportation. Normally we'd take Edward's Volvo and Rose's BMW, but we came up with another idea. We could only take Edward's Volvo, and then he and Bella would be together in the backseat, in a close proximity. But if we went the normal way, he and Bella would have alone time.

So the question was proximity? Or privacy?

In the end we decided to go with lack of space. Because Edward is Edward, always trying to be a gentle man and being a 21 year old male, would want Bella to be comfortable, so he'd let her sit on his lap.

Then when we get to the restaurant we would sit how we always do, leaving Bella between myself and Edward. That way I could observe and they wouldn't notice.

About 50 minutes later Rose and I were ready. That might seem like a long time, but really it was one of our fastest times.

"Okay guys, and Bella, we're ready to go." I announced.

"Okay, I'll get my keys." Now we put faze one into action.

"Actually Edward, my car is low on gas, we're all going in your car, and I'm driving." Good work Rosalie. She follows directions well.

"Umm… I don't know if my Volvo is big enough to fit four people in the backseat, Maybe two or three, but not four."

"Well, I can sit on Jasper's lap, and if Bella get too uncomfortable, she can sit on yours." They gave me looks that looked as if they thought I was crazy. But I really didn't care. "Okay, now that we have that worked out, let's go."

Once Edward gave Rosalie his keys we left. He was surprisingly un-stubborn, which means that maybe he just wants a reason to touch Bella. I could tell she was glad about the closeness, but still she was kinda mad at me. She thinks that all her 'extra weight' will hurt him, when really she's a perfect size.

"Okay! Here's how we're all going to fit into the Volvo. Rose is driving, and Emmett is taking the passenger side. Jazz you can get in now, I'll sit between you and Edward. Then Bella can sit _on_ Edward." When I said that she blushed, of course. "It's not that hard really; I don't see why we even bother with a second car all the time."

The ride to the restaurant was an even better plan than Rose and I had expected. I was telling her now. We had excused ourselves to the washroom, claiming it to be for our make-up because that way we knew Bella wouldn't want to come.

"After, like, five minutes, Bella kept trying to hold up her weight up and Edward must have been getting rather annoyed, so he just wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down. It was so cute. And it just looked so natural." I said. And it's true, whenever they were together it just looked… right.

"I know, I turned around and I saw them and I wanted to actually go 'awww' like in those cheesy movies. They're so meant for each other."

"If only Bells would have more confidence. She seriously needs a self-esteem make over. The only time she ever seems to be confident is after a make over, but God knows she won't let us do that every day."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. When we get back to dinner tell her to move her chair closer to Edward's. Half the girls in the restaurant are looking at him like Bella's his sister." Rose was right; you could almost put another chair between them.

"Let's get back out there, she needs our help." And with that we left. And we joined our people.

"Hey guys!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear, then I bent down to Bella and said "Move your chair closer to Edward."

"Why?" She was so confused sometimes.

"Because, the girls here are looking at the distance between you two and they seem to think you're his sister, which you most defiantly are not."

"Okay, whatever you say. Since apparently you know all."

"Actually, I surprising don't know everything, but I'm great with body language and love. So listen to my advice and you'll be fine."

The rest of dinner passed uneventful. Well, almost, Emmett _did_ 'accidentally' trip one of the waiters; it was hilarious even though it shouldn't have been. But other than that it was just a bunch of 21 and 22 year olds out on a normal weeknight.

I hate when everyone has to go separate ways, but it's inevitable. At least it would give me time to explain the plan better to Bella. I saw her trying to get to her room but I gave her a look that said 'stay right there'. Once Rose and Emmett were finished with their PDA moment, we pulled Bella into the main part of our apartment and I started to explain.

"So Bells, we told you the basics of the plan before, now we'll get into details. So the first thing you'll need to do is think about what guy friends you have that'll play your boyfriend. Or what girl friends you have that'll let you borrow their man."

"And you'll have to tell us who you're thinking about first, because you obviously don't realize when a guy has feelings for you. You also have to give me and Alice full control over your wardrobe, or at least half-control. After a couple weeks or so you'll need to break-up with whoever you choose. By then Edward will be jealous, and he'll admit that he loves you and then you'll get the happy ending we all know you deserve."

"Well, Rose just pretty much stole my thoughts, so what do you say? Will you let us help? Or were you just being nice before?" I really hoped she'd let us, her and my brother belonged to together.

"I really will let you guys help, it's not like you can make it worse. It actually sounds kind of fun." .WAY.

"Did you just say it'll be fun?" I was still in minor shock.

"Well, either something will happen between Edward and I, or nothing will change, so it'll be fun….Except for the daily makeovers."

"Oh you'll love it Bells, you've even told me and Alice that you feel more confident after a mini-makeover."

"That still doesn't mean I enjoy the process." Bella being Bella probably couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

And with that, we called it a day and went to our own rooms, yelling out goodnights after we heard all three doors close.

I started to think about what would happen in the coming months. What would happen if they found out I was telling them _both_ what to do. I have no doubt that this will be awesome, especially if this ends up the way I want. I mean… the way _they _want.

**Bella POV**

Dinner was very nice over all. The only things I didn't like was sitting on Edward's lap the way to and from the restaurant, and Alice making me move my chair closer through out the night. It's not like I was complaining about the seating arrangements, but that electric feeling didn't go away the whole time, and I couldn't help but wonder if her could feel it too.

That night when we got home I knew they were going to start telling me more about this little plan the Pixie had thought up. I was going to use Rosalie's momentary 'distraction' with Emmett to escape, but Alice saw me and gave me a look tell me that if I left she'd just drag me back. When the distraction was gone Alice and Rose pulled me into the main space of our apartment and sat down across from me on the sofa. There was no escape.

As soon as that thought entered my mind Alice started talking.

"So Bells, we told you the basics of the plan before, now we'll get into details. So the first thing you'll need to do is think about what guy friends you have that'll play your boyfriend. Or what girl friends you have that'll let you borrow their man."

"And you'll have to tell us who you're thinking about first, because you obviously don't realize when a guy has feelings for you. You also have to give me and Alice full control over your wardrobe, or at least half-control. After a couple weeks or so you'll need to break-up with whoever you choose. By then Edward will be jealous, and he'll admit that he loves you and then you'll get the happy ending we all know you deserve." Two things she said stood out to me, the wardrobe control, because I for one don't like being treated like a full sized Barbie, and Edward being jealous, because I doubt that will happen – even if I want it to.

"Well, Rose just pretty much stole my thoughts, so what do you say? Will you let us help? Or were you just being nice before?" I was starting to wonder why I had agreed to this, but let it go because I knew it couldn't be completely horrid.

"I really will let you guys help, it's not like you can make it worse. It actually sounds kind of fun." The fun part was only a half of a lie. But they'll never need to know that.

"Did you just say it'll be fun?" Alice actually looked like she was going to go into shock.

"Well, either something will happen between Edward and I, or nothing will change, so it'll be fun….Except for the daily makeovers." I couldn't keep that lie inside me anymore.

"Oh you'll love it Bells, you've even told me and Alice that you feel more confident after a mini-makeover." I have actually told them that, and it is true, but they don't usually do it every day, and it always takes a little while.

"That still doesn't mean I enjoy the process." I tried not to roll my eyes but I couldn't help it. They've never been through one of their 'dress-ups' so they wouldn't understand.

With that, we silently agreed to end the day. We got up from where we were sitting and headed off to our rooms. And like very night, we called out goodnight when we heard the third door close.

Looking back on today, I realized that their plan couldn't be that bad. And even if it was, there's nothing I can do about it. What Alice says goes. She can be a very frightening person at times. I fell asleep that night only to dream of what it'd be like if something good came from this plan.

**Edward POV**

During dinner last night it was extremely difficult not to just tell Bella how I felt and kiss her. It didn't help that she spent the ride to the restaurant on my lap, or that through-out the dinner she kept moving closer to me. But I'm certainly not complaining.

It just seemed like she fit. But she didn't seem comfortable. And _that_ I am complaining about.

I've always seen Bella as more than a friend. And I keep hoping that she'll see me that way, which is why I finally asked my sister for help. Up until now I've told all my friends that I didn't feel anything for Bella, but the truth is I love her. But she'll probably never love me back.

Bella is perfect; she's everything a woman could want to be. And I'm, well, I'm just me. There's no reason for her to love me. But I can't give up just yet, nothing comes from giving in.

It's obvious that I'll do anything to make Bella feel the same way, I mean really, I'm giving Alice free rein over my love life. I still don't know why I did that, too late now.

Earlier that day she had told me exactly what I was supposed to do, but I really didn't want to.

She told me that I had to get one of my girl friends to play my girlfriend. But I don't have many girl friends. And the few that I do have are friends with Bella too, so that wouldn't work.

When Alice told me about her plan it seemed simple but now, it's just plain difficult. I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to act with a real girlfriend. Because honestly, I haven't had more than 2 or 3.

I can't believe it's come to this, but I think I may actually need help…from Emmett. Sometimes I hate living with my brother and best friend, but at times it comes in handy. Like, for instance, being able to walk down the hall to get advice on how to do something you know nothing about all for a girl. Okay, not just _a_ girl, _the_ girl, but still.

"Hey Em?" This should be embarrassing.

"Yeah." He looked up from his Wii and saw me standing in his doorway. "Oh, hey Eddie. What do you need?"

"I need help with Alice's plan. I don't quite know how I'm supposed to do it."

"What do you mean? You find a girl, make Bells jealous, and then win her heart. Simple." I'm NOT admitting to my brother I need advice on girlfriends, I refuse. So I guess I'll ask about the other thing I needed help with.

"I don't know if I can lie to Bella." It's true, the only things I've ever been able to lie about to her are little white lies and how I feel about her.

"And why would I be able to help you lie Little Brother?" I'm just now realizing that Emmett doesn't often call me Edward.

"Because you lie to Rose all the time."

"I DO NOT!" I knew he'd deny it.

"Yes you do Em. Maybe not _all_ the time, but every time you're drunk. Which ends up being about every other weekend."

"Fine, I lie a lot. I'll help you, but you need to swear not to tell Rose about the drinking. She'll kill me." The look on his face left no doubt that he was genuinely scared of Rosalie.

"I swear. That way I know I have something to black-mail you with."

"You are _not_ going to black-mail me Eddie and you know it. You're not that kind of person."

"You know what they say, _Emmie_, if worst comes to worst." I really wouldn't, but he doesn't need to know.

"One, let's just drop the black-mailing subject. And two, only Rose can call me Emmie.

If you want my help with lying you need to listen to me. I know you're smarter on paper and in books, but I'm smarter when it comes to women. And I'm defiantly a better liar. One way to make her believe you is to not look her in the eyes, but that might be obvious. Or you could tell the lie, and change the subject as soon as you can without it being noticeable. The easiest way to make her believe you takes a little more work, but it almost always works. You'd need to start hinting now that you might be interested in someone, that way you have a background story – or something like a background story."

"That doesn't sound that hard. I guess I'm just not used to lying, especially to Bella." I really don't want to lie to her.

"It really isn't. I'd tell you to just back out of the plan, but I won't for two reasons. First, I want to watch you do something totally new, and possibly embarrass yourself. Secondly, I doubt Alice would let you." The first reason wasn't very normal, but the second made sense.

"I'm starting to think I should've listened to Jazz instead."

Jasper chose that moment to walk by Emmett's room.

"Should've listened to me about what?"

"About Bella. Your way would have been so much easier." Emmett looked completely confused because he had no clue what we were talking about. I turned to him and said "Jasper told me to just tell Bella, instead of going to Alice for help."

"Well duh, I could've told you that. But it's too late now. I just have one question Eddie, how does it feel to know that our little sister is in control of your love life? Are you nervous? Scared? Terrified? Come on! Tell me how you feel!"

"You don't care how I feel Emmett." My brother doesn't care about how anyone actually feels.

"Yes I do. I care so much, I could replace ." We couldn't help but laugh at that. We all know if someone were to replace , it'd be Jasper. I said that in attempt to change the subject. Thank God it worked; we ended up deciding who would be which TV show host until we got tired of that and went out to get lunch.

I don't know how long Alice's plan is going to take, but I haven't even started and I'm already waiting for the end. But I guess I'll wait as long as the result is Bella.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Read and review please. Reviews help me write. So if you actually want another a chapter this month…hint, hint, wink, wink, cough, and cough. JK. But really, reviews help!**

**-Alyshiajean**


	4. New 'Relationships'

**Thanks for the reviews. I heart them, and they really do help. Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me to author/story alert or favourite story/author. Sorry this wasn't out before February. I had too much freakin homework**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *Tears***

**Alice POV**

I was kinda worried about who Bella and Edward were going to choose to fake date. Because for some reason, a lot of girls want Edward, and if he were to ask, they'd dump their boyfriend only to be told 'You know you're not _really_ my girlfriend right?' Then she'd cry and Bella might find out. And I was worried about Bella because she doesn't notice when guys like her.

If you need proof see 'Edward'.

I remember once when some creep named Mike Newton liked Bella, he kept going on and on about how one day he'd own Newton Olympic Outfitters. That shouldn't even classify as an outfitter. American Eagle, yes. Newton Olympic, no. Well, anyway, he was totally into her and she never noticed just how much.

One day I couldn't stand that boy anymore and I told him to get lost. Needless to say he doesn't talk to Bella much anymore.

When she told me who she chose, I actually agreed. Her choice was really the only one that I could see working. I think I might have offended her, because I thought she'd choose the wrong guy, but this time she got right.

As for my brother, I was kinda worried about him. Like I said, a lot of girls want to get with him. And if we were to tell her what our plan was, she'd get jealous of Bella, start something with her, all the while, dumping her boyfriend and trying to make Edward love her.

It wouldn't be the first time Edward made a girl hate Bella. Once in twelfth grade, some skank named Jessica thought that they were going out because they spent so much time together, and one day she was actually going to start a girl fight with her. Luckily for Bella, I knew that she was going to try something, so right before she went into the cafeteria I told her off.

At that point me and Bella were best friends, and I knew that she hated being embarrassed. And a fight would _defiantly_ be embarrassing, for her at least.

Now here we are, four years later, in college, and if Bella and Edward aren't together within the next six months, I'll burn a new pair of Jimmy Choo's. That's how confidant I am that this will work.

I've felt something between them since the day we met. I could tell by the way they looked at each other. Plus they had a lot in common. I can't wait for my plan to start and get them together.

I'm so excited I can't take it. I can't wait until they call to tell me how their chosen 'decoys' took it. I'm not too sure about Edward's choice, but I know it'll work, it needs to. I am NOT burning shoes.

**Bella POV**

Sometimes I don't know why Alice is my best friend. Because they usually aren't shocked when you get something wrong.

Today when I told Alice who I'd be using for the plan she actually said 'Wow Bells, I can't believe you chose the right guy!' I've never been so insulted.

To say I like Alice's plan would be a lie. If I could get Edward to like me without her, I'd do it. But obviously, after four years of something that you couldn't even call a crush and no results, I can't do it on my own.

For my new 'boyfriend' I chose my old friend Jacob. I know that he loves his real girlfriend Leah so that's good. Jake's like my brother so I hope he'll help. As long as there's no real kissing or making-out, I'm sure Leah will go along with it too.

At the moment I'm standing outside of Jake's dorm room. He was lucky enough that he and Leah both got accepted here. I guess that's kind of lucky for me as well, I don't know who I'd use in that case.

Now I'm knocking. _Will he even do this?_ Now I hear footsteps. _What if he doesn't agree…?_ Now the door is open and…holy God, I forgot he was so huge.

"Bells!" He could've deafened me with that, and this hug was very much like Emmett's.

"Jeez Jake, if you're happy to see me let me down so I can breathe."

"Sorry." I couldn't help but laugh a little at how sorry he didn't sounded. Usually people actually _try_ to sound sorry.

"It's okay Jake. So are we going to stand in the hall or are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, yeah, come on in. You're lucky Leah's here today, without her this place would be a dump." Oh good, she's here.

""Where is she? I haven't seen her for months." As if to answer my question Leah came running out from the bathroom to see who was there.

"Bella!" Another yelling/greeting and another hug. Wow…La Push must be a very friendly place.

"Hi Leah! I'm so glad you're here, I have a favour to ask."

"What is it Bells? I'll help you with anything; I owe you for setting me up with Jake."

"I don't know how you two lived in the same place, but had never talked. But that's history. I need help with the future." I was kind of nervous to ask, they'd probably think I'm crazy.

"What ever you need."

"Well, I kind of need Jacob more than you. But you need to say its okay."

"Sup Bells?" Jake is like a dog sometimes, as soon as he hears his name, he jumps into the conversation.

"Well, the thing is Alice has a plan to get Edward and me together and I need to find a fake boyfriend. And I figured that since you guys are happy together and you're both my friends, and Edward doesn't know you're together, I thought that maybe you'd let me borrow Jake for a little while?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure. As long as you and Edward _do_ end up together. I swear, you two are the only ones who don't see the attraction." That's yes from Leah.

"How about it Jake? Will you be my boyfriend?" I used the most nervous, high school voice I could muster up.

"How could I say no? I'll help for sure." Yeah! Wow, in my head I just squealed like Alice.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"Um…Bella, how much time do you spend around Alice?" I guess she noticed.

"Too much probably. But anyway, I'm sure you'll want to know about the plan."

They both nodded so I continued, "Alice says that if I can find a boyfriend, that Edward will get jealous. And if he gets jealous then he'll tell me to break up with you. Then I ask why, and he says that he loves me – Alice's words not mine – then we end up together for eternity."

"Wow. Eternity is a long time. And all you need for forever is my help?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. But how far do we need to go with the whole act? Like kissing?" I could tell that he wasn't comfortable kissing anyone but Leah, and by the look in her eyes, she didn't want him kissing anyone but her.

"Well, not _real_ kissing, just like, on the cheek and forehead, you know, stuff like that." No way was I going to kiss Jake, he was like the brother I never had.

"Okay. So when do I start?"

"The same day school starts, so in three days." Three days until Alice's ridiculous plan is set in action…joyous.

"Cool, so do you need anything else? Is that why you came here?"

"Yeah, so I'll leave you with your real girlfriend that you love and be on my way. Back to my apartment, to Alice."

"'Kay, later Bells."

"Bye Bella!"

"Good bye to both of you! See you soon!" I really need to visit them more. They don't give me makeovers.

On my way back to the apartment I shared with my two best friends, I found myself thinking back to the first day I'd met Alice and Emmett and of course, Edward.

_Flashback:_

_Today is my first year in high school. Yaye. I'm starting off as a freshman with my two best friends Jasper and Rosalie. They're twins so sometimes I feel odd standing with them, but we all act the same so it's okay._

_Even though I'm only in grade 9, I'm taking grade 10 biology, because I'm just that smart. I didn't want to but, my father – Charlie – wouldn't let me not._

_Today I heard that there are three new students coming. It may not seem important, but in a town of a little over 3000 it's big news. Especially when the father of the family is a brilliant surgeon and the mother is a well noted interior decorator. _

_On our way to class later that day Rose and I saw one of the new students. He was huge, like, really huge. He had curly dark brow hair and you could see his blue eyes from miles away._

_I'd be lying if I said he wasn't good looking, but he was more Rosalie's type. I wonder what the others must look like. His sister is probably as beautiful as Rose, and his brother is probably slightly less good looking than him._

_I wished that I'd have had my first class with one of my friends, but I had English, Jasper had History and Rosalie had Art._

_After class finished I left the English building looking for Rosalie or Jazz, I saw Rose talking to short, pixie-looking girl._

_I walked over and stood beside Rosalie. By the looks of the girl, she was obviously the big guy's sister. They didn't look alike; she had spiky, black hair and eyes that were more green than blue, but they were both absurdly beautiful._

"_Hey! Bella this is Alice Cullen. She's new,"_

"_Hi Bella! We're going to be great friends! Rosalie already told me that you don't like shopping, but I'll fix that in no time. Have you guys met my brothers yet? I think you'd get along too." This girl is majorly hyper. I wonder if Jasper could calm her down, he tends to do that a lot._

"_Hi Alice. Yes to the great friends thing, but the shopping will take time. I guess you'll just have to go with Rose," When I said that she pulled out a pout that would put the most adorable puppy to shame. "I'll go half the time." That was my final offer._

"_YAYE! Well, I see my brother Edward coming now. Bella you'll like him, he reads all the time." _

_Just then I turned my head to see where she was looking a moment before. I was prepared for what I saw. _

_I wasn't the type of girl that had crushes, so it surprised me when I automatically formed one on this stranger. _

_He was gorgeous. I know you usually call men handsome, but he was beautiful. He had to be six foot, or close enough. His eyes were the same color as emeralds, and his hair was…wow. His hair was the strangest color bronze I'd ever seen. It looked so silky and soft I wanted to run my fingers through it._

_I know that last thought was kind of weird, but I never claimed to be normal._

_Too bad for me, with Rosalie here he'd never notice Plain Old Bella Swan. Damn._

_I can only tell you that is was so wrapped up in his eyes that I can't really remember the conversation. I _can­_ tell you however, that I was ecstatic when I learned he was unusually smart as well and would be in my Biology 10. _

_End of Flash back_

Being Edward's lab partner led me to be best friends with him. I always wanted more, but never acted until now. Now I want to go from best friend to girlfriend. And with some help – okay _a lot_ of help – from Alice and Jacob, I'd be his girlfriend within weeks.

I hope.

**Edward POV**

I'm still not quite sure how I feel about my sister's plan.

For one, I don't want Bella to feel like she'd be my second choice or my rebound. She'll always be my first pick. Another, I don't even want to pretend to date Tanya. But I had no choice but to choose her.

Tanya Denali is the only girl I could trust enough to help me with this. She's been a family friend for years. And Bella doesn't really know her. That means that they won't speak much unless I'm around. That's quite important considering Bella knows me so well she knows I'd never actually go for someone like Tanya.

She's a strawberry blonde, I prefer brunettes.

Right now I'm waiting for Tanya to come to her door so I can ask. I hope she hurries up because it was cold for fall.

I heard feet on the other side of the door and then I heard her unlocking the lock.

"Why hello Edward. It's so nice to see you again. Would you please come in." She motioned for me to go inside, but I'd rather not so I declined politely.

"I'm actually just here to ask you something." How am I supposed to say this?

"Well then, ask away," She was trying to play it cool, even though I knew on the inside she was anything but collected.

"I need your help. I wanted to know if you'd _pretend_ to be my girlfriend." Her face was lit up so I felt like I should repeat. "You know, pretend, as in _not real_."

"Would I get to kiss you?" Ugh…this is going to be difficult.

"On the cheek, forehead and hand," I really hope she wasn't hoping for any make-out sessions. Because she's sure as hell no getting any.

"I guess I'll take that for now. We're friends so I'll do it. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to make someone jealous." Please don't ask who.

"Is it Lauren?"

"No. It doesn't really matter who it is, but it isn't Lauren."

"Okay. Sure. When do I start?" She was getting way too excited over being my fake girlfriend. Maybe Alice was right and I should've chosen someone different. How stupid was I to choose her? Alice is always right.

"When school starts in a few days. That's all I wanted to say…so good bye." I was getting really uncomfortable with the way Tanya was undressing me with her eyes.

"Oh, well okay the. Bye Eddie!" This is not going to work if she keeps calling me that.

I hate the nickname Eddie with a passion. For some reason I couldn't get that thought out of m head. I'll have to let Tanya know because Bella would expect something. She's known about my dislike of the name since we met.

_Flashback:_

_Yesterday was my first day at Forks High school. It wasn't as bad as I'd expected. And sadly, that's because of a girl._

_When I walked up to my sister after my first class, I saw possibly the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had long blonde hair that hung perfectly straight to the small of her back. Her eyes were bright blue and could probably be seen from a mile away. I'd seen a boy somewhat like her in my class, maybe they were brother and sister._

_I was sure no one could top her. Until that is, I saw someone standing beside her. This other girl proved me wrong about thinking the girl I later learned as Rosalie was the beautiful. This other girl – Bella – had brown hair that looked closer to mahogany. Her eyes were brown, usually very inexpressive, but hers were deep. She looked to be no more than 5'4" or 5'5" but she was gorgeous all the same._

"_Edward, this is Bella and Rosalie, they're going to be my best friends." My sister was always like the energizer bunny, I hope they can handle her._

"_Hello." I couldn't really find much else to say, I was too wrapped up in staring at Bella. I know it was rude but I couldn't stop._

"_Edward you'll like Bella! She's taking grade 10 biology too. And she likes to read more than shop. But she's still going to be _my_ best friend, so don't expect to spend a lot of time with her." _

_I was kind of jealous of my sister for a moment. I really wanted to get to know Bella. _ _I could see myself with someone like her. Plus, I don't know if she'll be able to handle Alice. She seemed quiet and sort of shy. My sister was anything but._

_I guess I'll just have to talk with her in biology, maybe I'll be lucky enough o get paired up with her._

_End of flashback_

I remember being ecstatic when I found out Bella would be my partner. I guess it made sense, we were the only ones not in that grade.

I ended up being wrong about Bella not being able to handle Alice. She's too stubborn to not be able to handle someone. The only time Bella will give in is if Alice pouts.

It's hard to ignore the pout. My sister has it perfected; she's used it since we were little. Although she never really needed it because she's Daddy's little girl.

I've learned to be insusceptible to the pout, so I never give in and never ask for help. Except for now. Only she would be evil yet nice enough to come up with such a plan.

I really want this plan to work. I still can't believe I'm doing this. But I guess I'm desperate.

**Review please. Again I'm sorry about the time. I know it isn't as long but I can't help it. **

**- Alyshiajean**


End file.
